


Rose introduces Kanaya to summer

by tomcollins



Series: Apartmentstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose shows Kanaya the best ways to beat the summer heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose introduces Kanaya to summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneOddKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/gifts).



Kanaya gave Rose a questioning look.  
“Rose, I have to ask, what are you doing?” She questioned.  
Rose was standing in the middle of the living room and was currently stripping off her shirt. Kanaya’s skin glowed and flushed green on the cheeks a little.  
“Too hot” Rose huffed in response.  
She threw her octopus t-shirt on the ground and began to lift up the black long-sleeved shirt that she had on underneath.  
“Rose must you do that here?” Kanaya muttered.  
Rose paused and looked at Kanaya.  
“Problem?” She smirked.  
Kanaya blushed harder.  
“Well, no, I just thought you might rather undress in privacy…” Kanaya uncharacteristically stammered.  
Rose sensed that Kanaya was uncomfortable and nodded.  
“I agree” She said and walked into their room shutting the door softly behind her.  
Kanaya took this moment to regain her wits. How had she let herself get so flustered? She sighed. She did admit it was quite hot today, in fact, it was the hottest she had experienced on this planet. But that wasn’t why she felt so hot in the face. It was at that moment that rose came out of the bedroom, wearing a tank top that fell loosely above her belly button and was adorned with her symbol. She also, for the first time Kanaya could remember, was wearing some very short shorts, showing off her pale legs. She smirked at the glowing troll before her.  
“Why Kanaya you look so uncomfortable! Go put on some other clothes!” Rose tutted.  
Kanaya looked down at herself. She would admit that she definitely wasn’t dressed for earth’s summer, clad in a long red skirt and long-sleeved shirt under another black shirt.  
“But Rose… I-I don’t have any summer attire…” Kanaya blushed.  
Rose chuckled.  
“That’s fine, I alchemised some for you, they’re on the bed” Rose said patting the rainbow drinker on the shoulder and sending her on her way.  
Kanaya walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She examined the clothes on the bed, she picked up each one, one at a time. When she came across a certain piece she frowned and called out.  
“Rose, there seems to be a separate pair of undergarments here, I’m already wearing some...” Kanaya stated.  
She heard rose laugh a bit.  
“Kanaya it’s a bikini, just put it on”  
“Do I have to take off-“  
“Yes.”  
Kanaya sighed and did what she said. The bikini was black and repeatedly printed with Kanaya’s symbol. The material felt weird against her skin but she let it go. It took a little while to tie up the bikini top but it finally cooperated. After Kanaya had the bikini on she slipped on the other clothes, the first being almost an exact replica of Rose’s shirt, except black and with Kanaya’s sign on it. Over the bikini bottoms she slipped on a pair of red shorts that were stylishly ragged and torn at the bottom. Kanaya came out of the bedroom and found Rose on the ground with her legs on the sofa, waving a paper fan at her face in an attempt cool herself. She looked sideways at Kanaya and smiled.  
“You look wonderful” She grinned.  
Kanaya looked down and blushed before looking at rose with a smile.  
“As do you” Kanaya replied.  
Rose turned her head sideways and looked out the window.  
“Kanaya…”  
“Yes Rose?” Kanaya questioned.  
Rose got up and gave Kanaya a determined look.  
“We’re going to the beach” She stated.  
Kanaya began to protest but in a flash rose was packing some towels into her dark purple knitting bag, the one, Kanaya noted, that Kanaya had given her a few weeks ago. Before Kanaya could even get a word out, Rose had grabbed her arm and was dragging her out.  
The roar of the ocean created a calm ambiance as opposed to the chitter chatter and garble of the beach goers. Rose grabbed Kanaya’s hand and led her down onto the hot sand. Kanaya cringed at the heat on the soles of her feet.  
“It certainly is hot today…” Kanaya noted.  
Rose nodded and led her partner down a bit closer to the water, finally choosing a spot to set down two towels next to each other. From her bag she pulled out a beach umbrella. She wedged the umbrella into the sand. Letting go of Kanaya’s hand, Rose sat down on one of the towels and gestured for the troll to sit down on the one next to her. Kanaya obliged and watched as Rose pulled out some sunscreen from her bag. She squeezed some onto her hand and began rubbing it onto her legs. Kanaya looked at the white paste with a questioning look. Rose noticed her staring and looked back at it.  
“It’s sunscreen, so I don’t burn” She said simply.  
Kanaya widened her eyes in astonishment and horror.  
“Human’s combust when exposed to the beach?” She gasped.  
Rose gave her an odd look.  
“No, but we do turn quite red and hurt” She replied, continuing to apply it to her legs and arms. She took off her shirt to reveal a pink bikini with purple squids on it. She turned around so her back was facing Kanaya.  
“Kanaya, would you be so kind as to apply the sunscreen to my back?” She asked.  
Kanaya glowed and grabbed the sunscreen from Rose’s hand.  
“Of course” Kanaya said.  
She squeezed the sunscreen onto her hand, not liking the feeling. She hesitated before beginning to apply it to Rose’s exposed back. Kanaya rubbed it in the best she could before returning the bottle to Rose.  
“Is that enough?” Kanaya asked.  
Rose looked over at her back which was now completely white.  
“Perfect” Rose nodded. She stood up and pulled Kanaya with her.  
“Ready to go swimming?” She asked the troll.  
Rose reached over to Kanaya and pulled off her shirt for her, tossing it aside. Kanaya stopped.  
“I don’t know how to swim… I’ve never been in open water before…”  
“What?” Rose questioned.  
“I lived nowhere near the water, and one of my blood status definitely wouldn’t be allowed to swim in the ocean” Kanaya muttered.  
Rose gave Kanaya’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Well you’re allowed in here, we’ll only wade in” Rose smiled.  
Kanaya allowed rose to lead her over to ocean, walking slightly slower than the blonde. When the water touched her bare toes she jumped back. Rose smiled at Kanaya and led her forward slowly. Once they were in to their knees Kanaya relaxed.  
“See? It’s ok” Rose reassured her.  
The two waded in to their waists and stayed. Kanaya decided that she much liked the ocean and felt sad that she never got to swim in the Alternian ocean. She then wondered if the Alternian Ocean would be this nice. While Kanaya was contemplating Rose had slip under the water and had popped up on Kanaya’s left side.  
“Go under Kanaya!” Said a sopping wet Rose.  
Kanaya looked at her in astonishment.  
“What?”  
“Duck your head under!”  
“I- I can’t”  
“Just the once, just for me” Rose smiled and Kanaya couldn’t resist.  
Kanaya sighed. Holding her breath Kanaya Quickly ducked her whole body under the water. Quite quickly Kanaya came up with a gasp. Her yellow eyes widened at the blonde. Her hair was flopping down and she was glowing brightly.  
“No!” She said.  
Kanaya slowly trudged towards the beach, shivering and shaking water off herself

"Kanaya!" Rose sighed following her.  
Kanaya kept walking until she got to the sand, shaking water off herself she walked.  
"I have decided that I don't like the ocean" Kanaya said shivering.  
Rose ran past her and to her bag, grabbing out two more towels from it. She ran to Kanaya and wrapped one around her slender frame.  
"Oh don't be like that!" Rose laughed.  
She was clearly having fun on this beach. Kanaya looked down. She did not like the way the sand was sticking to her feet. She sighed. There was an odd chime in the near distance that made Rose look up.  
"Kanaya lets go get ice-cream!" Rose said, grabbing onto her girlfriends arm.  
Rose dragged Kanaya towards a bright pink van that was parked at the end of the beach. She walked up to the counter and pulled some coins out of her shorts before walking up to the counter.  
"One raspberry ice-cream and one line ice-lolly please" she said looking back at a bewildered Kanaya.  
Rose payed the man and collected the treats, handing the lime one to Kanaya. They walked back to their towels. They sat in silence for a bit, just watching the rolling ocean.  
"So this is the earth season summer..." Kanaya wondered.  
"Mhm" Rose mumbled.  
Kanaya stuck her foot out into the warm sunlight.  
"I do think this may be my favourite season" she said as they both watched her glowing foot in the sun.  
Rose made a little oomph sound as a bit of ice-cream dropped onto her skin. Kanaya looked around and smiled, showing her fangs. She leant forward and kissed drop off her chin before pressing a kiss to Rose's lips. Rose sighed and kissed Kanaya back, closing her eyes. When she broke away she gave an almost shy smile at the troll before looking out at the water.  
"I do believe it's my favourite too"

 

 


End file.
